The Deadly Sins Of Zero
by Fiction King744
Summary: A story of an immortal human and a silver-haired half-elf
1. Fox Sin

**This story was given by adoption by "SSj Red Graffiti" so I adopted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Fox Sin Of Greed"

The "Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica" was blessed with such a peaceful day that it seemed as if all tensions with the neighboring nation "Vollakia" were erased from the sands of time.

Even the tensions between the Demi-Humans and Regular Humans were long absent for now the Country had the right to enjoy a time of Peace and prosperity.

Although small bits of discrimination remained unspoken by most citizens, the time of peace was very much appreciated by all inhabitants of Lugnica.

And yet, despite the tranquility there remained uncertainty in the kingdom.

The inhabitants believed the prosperity would vanish from the kingdom if they fail to elect one Dragon Priestess to become the new King Of Lugnica.

According to previous historical events, the deceased King made a pact with the Eternal Dragon to protect the Country and allow Prosperity to be welcomed into its lands.

But the absence of the king meant the Dragon had no obligation to keep its promise.

The Royal family slowly died due to sickness and... Blah, blah, blah.

Ban didn't care about any of that crap.

The Fox Sin of Greed and his fellow Sins outlived many generations to the point where they didn't care about what happened to the world anymore.

Ban Watched the world change to the point where no matter what he did, nothing mattered.

Heck, the world was almost destroyed by a Witch by the Name of Satella.

She consumed her fellow Witches, Ironically baring the names of the deadly sins as well.

Ban remembered when he met with the Witch of Greed and immediately disliked her.

Why, do you ask?

Because the greedy woman was much like himself. She once attempted to steal away Ban's immortality so he responded by stealing her panties in an act of self-defense.

This scandalous scenario was probably influenced by Meliodas. The captain was very proud of him!

Ban walked the crowded Commercial areas of the Capitol with the prying eyes of a thief but mostly due to feeling hungry. 'I could ~uuuse a snaaack~ right about now.' He thought with his stomach growling loud enough to disturb several walking bystanders.

"Ah, target acquired." Ban Mused after seeing a fruit stand of Appas.

Not paying any attention to the surrounding people Ban accidentally bumped into a Silver-Haired beauty who seemed just as unaware as himself.

Ban suddenly stopped walking causing to the Girl to become ashamed so she was quick to bow and apologize. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't pay attention, sir!" She declared innocently.

Ban nonchalantly glanced at the Silver-Haired Girl without interest. "eh? Nah, you're ~alriiight~." He lazily replied trying not to fall asleep. "Just watch where you're going next time, Good?" Ban wasn't admitting he didn't pay attention either.

The Girl looked up and visibly blushed when she noticed Ban's impressive Masculine body. Especially his revealing outfit. "Uh, thank you." She visibly blushed, something she doesn't do often.

"Good, so excu-" Ban stared at her for a solid 5 seconds. Damn, he hasn't seen an Elf in a long time.

She became embarrassed when he wouldn't look away from her. "Is... Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Ban smirked and leaned forward with his hands in his pockets to check her out.

"So, you're an Elf. Right?" He asked.

The Silver-Haired Girl suddenly refused to look Ban in the Eyes. "H-Half.."

"Huh?" Ban's right ear leaned closer to the girl. "What was that?"

"I'm... half-elf." She nervously admitted.

"..." She sure seemed very similar to that one crazy witch who consumed half the world. He and the captain would have tried to defeat her if it wasn't for a Dragon, The Sword Saint, and a Great Sage didn't seal her away.

That was no fun to him and the captain.

Ban leaned back and turned away from her. "Oh, good for you." Ban walked away from her causing the Elf to regrettably sigh.

'Not him too.' She thought.

As Ban walked toward his potential target (the Fruit Stand) a sudden Yellow blur swiftly ran past him towards the Half-Elf.

To Ban the Blur was moving at a relatively slow speed, his eyes didn't lose sight of the small girl's appearance but it's not like he wanted to remember who this she was in the first place.

Although the same couldn't be said for the elf for she had just realized a valued possession had been stolen from her faster than she could realize.

She came back to her senses and darted her attention toward the thief.

The offender was a blond girl with a kinky outfit speeding into the crowd of people with the stolen item in hand.

"Stop!" The Elf Panicked out loud.

The Elf went on to Pursuit the thief and shoot ice-projectile magic at the thief thus frightening the bystanders in the process.

A traveling commoner staggered away from the hot pursuit. "The Elf is on a rampage!" He scoffed.

A merchant stepping out of a building retreated behind a door to avoid being shot by ice projectiles. "That half-devil is crazy!" He complained about his arms raised in surrender.

Ban noticed all of the commotions right before he could steal an Appa from a fruit stand. "Aw, my bad" He muttered, it was mostly his fault the elf had her guard down.

"Oh well, not my prob-"

"Hey!" The Fruit vendor noticed Ban's greedy hands. "No touching the product if you ain't gonna pay up!" He shouted.

Ban retreated his hand. "Easy there, fella. Of course, I'm gonna pay ya, so ~relaaax~." Ban lazily sang.

The vendor perked up. "Oh really? Prove it!" The man scoffed.

"Fiine~ just give me a moment to-" Ban actually held an appa behind his back the entire time." You know what, ya got me. I got no cash, alright?" Ban's stomach growled again but much louder than before.

The vendor had an irritated expression for a moment then suddenly relaxed. "Sigh, here." The man grabbed an appa and presented it to Ban. "Just take it before I change my mind." He calmly said.

Ban almost felt bad that he tried to steal from this man. "Hm, it's fine. I'm not hungry."

"No, I can tell you're hungry just by looking at you. That face you're making. I see it in people a lot." He said.

Ban looked at the apple and accepted it. "Ya ~knooow~, man. I'll pay ya back some day." Said Ban.

"Glad to hear that. Now get out of here you're outfit will frighten the customers." Barked the Vendor.

"Heh, your face is enough to frighten people away-"

"Don't make me regret being nice to ya dammit!" Complained the merchant.

"Sure, Sorry."

[X[X[X]

'Alright, time to get wasted.' Thought Ban. He walked into a bar meant for all races. As he opened the doors to the structure all eyes fell on him. The bar consisted of humans, demi-humans, dwarves, cat girls, etc. Soon the bystanders returned to their own habits.

Ban casually entered the bar keeping an eye out for any unused drinks he can steal. In fact, he spotted a newly served beverage. A dwarf didn't pay attention as Ban sneakily grabbed the beverage and walked away with it in hand.

'Now to find a good spot to sit.'

He set his sights on the far corner of the bar where he can sit alone. As he went closer to the far corner, people worriedly looked at Ban as if he had just performed a dangerous stunt.

Ban noticed the panicked expressions but dismissed them. 'What's their deal?' He thought.

Ban comfortably sat in his table and enjoyed his stolen drink. He then pulled a previously stolen apple out of nowhere and began to take bites. As he enjoyed his meal, two tall muscular orcs dressed in leather armor approached Ban's table and glared at him.

Ban ignored their stares and still ate and drank without a care in the world.

One of the orcs slammed their fists onto the table, thus startling the bystanders in the bar. Some people were showing the urge to leave already.

"This is our spot." One of the orcs said.

Ban then focused on the two orcs. "Hm? I don't see any names on this table."

"Do you have a death-wish?" The obviously angry Orc asked.

"Death, huh?" Said Ban. "I forgot that was a thing..."

"?" The orcs looked at Ban as if he were joking.

"We have two words of advice." The second orc said. "Get. Out."

Ban simply smirked which offended the two orcs.

"Well, I have two words of advice for you." Said Ban. "Fuck. Off."

The orcs suddenly flipped the table aside and grabbed Ban by the throat.

The orc said "Bad choice of last words."

The bystanders became afraid and backed away from the scene, others simply vacated from the bar hoping to avoid bloodshed.

Ban wasn't intimidated by these two troublemaking beasts. Noticing that Ban wasn't intimidated the second orc unsheathed a mossy dagger and stabbed Ban in the heart.

Yet Ban seemed relaxed as if nothing had happened.

The orcs became confused, so they pushed the mossy dagger much deeper into Ban causing him to cough out blood.

"Alright." Said Ban. "You had your fun... so now it's my turn."

Ban grabbed the wrists of both orcs and squeezed the life out of their bones.

The orcs tried their hardest to free themselves from Ban's grip. They even punched and kicked Ban but their wrists were continuously squished until Ban lifted them both from the ground and slammed them onto another table.

The mossy dagger was still jabbed deep into his heart so he pulled it out and tossed it away.

"That wasn't fun." Said Ban. "They already passed out."

The bystanders observed the two fallen orcs and saw they could no longer stand. All eyes then went to Ban.

How is it that he survived a stab to the heart?

"Are you unhurt?" Asked the bartender as he climbed out from under the counter.

Ban glanced uncaringly at the man and showed that his injury had been healed. "As good as ever." Said Ban.

The fox sin believed there was no more fun to be had in here so he took his leave.

Upon exiting the front door of the establishment, Ban found a similar face he recognized from not too long ago. The Silver-haired half-elf stood outside facing Ban with an irritated expression. It seemed she was looking for Ban all day.

"I found you!" She said

A floating cat spirit appeared out of nowhere and glared daggers at the Fox sin of greed as if Ban had wronged them.

"Lia, we should freeze him here." Urged the cat. "I'll make him talk."

"I do not wish to act barbarically." Replied the girl. "I hope to ask kindly first."

Ban was uninterested in them. "Sorry but there's nothing to say."

The Elf sighed in defeat. As if she had lost a gamble or a bet.

"Fine." She said. The elf aimed both hands toward Ban which put the Fox sin on guard.

Ice particles emanated from her hands and the next thing Ban knew the rest of Ban's body was trapped in ice. Frozen and erect like a statue, only Ban's head remained visible.

The bystanders were frightened by the actions of the elf.

A passing commoner staggered away. "The half-devil is attacking that man!"

A mother pulled both her children away from the vicinity. "Don't go near that mongrel!" She said with ill intent in the last words.

Other civilians had several things to say about the elf as well. Seems like everyone is too biased against her and the elf was too ashamed of it.

Ban chuckled. "~Oh~, it seems you have quite the reputation." Said Ban in amusement.

The elf was too ashamed of the Bias against her. "Puck, we should make this quick." She said impatiently. She seemed as if she were about to perform a task she would very much avoid. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will." She told Ban.

Ban already had an idea of what type of person she was. And it amused him. "Well then, nobody's stopping you." He said.

Suddenly a portal was summoned behind Ban which caught the Sin off guard.

"What's this!?"

A strong, cold wind forced Ban's frozen body into the portal as the elf and cat spirit walked into it as well...

[X[X[X]


	2. The Sin Of Greed

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

[X[X[X]

The other side of the portal was a dark alleyway. The portal opened allowing Ban to fall onto the ground, while still frozen in ice.

The elf and cat spirit walked out of the portal as it shut itself behind them.

"So tell me, where's your partner?" Asked the elf while standing over Ban's body.

"?..." Ban had no idea who she was talking about. "Who?"

The cat spirit angrily glared at Ban as he intensified the negative temperatures of the frost-bitten ice crushing Ban's bones in the process.

"!" Ban never felt this much pain before... and he loved it!

The elf seemed a bit panicky. "Please, Puck! Don't accidentally kill him!"

"Sorry Lia, but he's testing my patience." Said the floating cat.

Ban would have been shivering but he stayed relatively calm and composed. Heck, he was able to relax despite all of the frostbites too.

"Lia, I know how good of a person you are, but affirmative action is required in scenarios like these."

"But Puck, it will serve us no good if he's too hurt to speak to us!"

"Don't worry Lia, I'll make it so that he speaks no matter what."

"Ahem." Ban gained their attention. "This was fun, but I have places to be."

With ease, Ban performed a mighty flex shattering the ice that kept him bound in place.

"!" The elf backed away as Ban stood 6,11 feet tall. Plus, Ban's injuries were healed as if he weren't injured whatsoever.

"That was painful." Said Ban while stretching his bones to make sure he didn't improperly heal himself. "I hope you'll think of better torture methods if we ever happen to cross paths again." Ban intended to walk away, but the sounds of gores flying in all directions and his body collapsing to the ground stopped him in his tracks.

Though Ban wasn't in any distress he was caught off guard. "huh?"

The bystanders panicked and fled from the vicinity as they saw the gruesome act performed by the floating cat spirit.

"Puck!" The elf cried in shock. "Why did you do that!?"

"He forced my hand." Said Puck while hovering over Ban's body.

The elf began to cry and cover her tears while averting her eyes from the corpse. "You promised to hold back..."

"And I kept my promise." Replied Puck with a stern, fatherly accent. "If I hadn't held back, everyone in the vicinity would have died." Replied Puck.

"Hahaha!" Ban laughed.

"!" Both the elf and the cat spirit turned their attention to Ban. The Fox Sin of greed remained uninjured and completely healed!

The elf stepped back. "H-how is this possible?" SHe asked.

Ban stood tall one more time, towering over the cat spirit.

Puck hid his shock as best as he could. "You're not human. Are you?"

"I'm as human as they come," Ban said casually.

"!" Puck seemed to recognize Ban for a second. "Hold on... I know you." Said Puck.

Ban raised an eyebrow. "~oh~?"

"You're one of the Seven Deadly Sins." Said Puck while floating around Ban to observe him. "You're the fox Sin of greed."

The elf backed away as Puck said this. "He's a male witch?" She asked.

"~Witch~?" Asked Ban in amusement. "Heh! If I'm a witch, wouldn't that make you a half-devil?"

The elf winced upon hearing this.

Puck angrily sent an icicle piercing Ban's heart spilling some of his blood, though Ban didn't care. "Don't speak with that tone to my daughter!" Demanded Puck with a fatherly accent.

Ban snickered while ripping out the icicle from his chest, allowing himself to heal. "I'll be on my way now." Said Ban, now walking away.

"Wait!" Cried the elf.

Ban turned his attention to her again. "Make it quick, kid."

"A-are you not affiliated with the thief?"

"What're you... oh," Ban remembered who she was talking about. "You mean the little brat that stole your pendant or whatever."

"... Aren't you affiliated-"

Ban interrupts her, "I don't know the kid. She's probably a gutter rat. Go check the slums. I don't care."

Ban walked away again hoping they would finally leave him alone.

[X[X[X]

Finally, Ban received the peace and quiet he desperately searched for.

Ban relaxed in the grass plains outside of the Royal Capital. Not too far away from where he rested under a tree, merchant carriages would pass by. Some leaving the Royal city while others made their way to the entrance of the Capital.

The birds flew in an organized manner to and fro the vicinity. The setting was fairly relaxed.

"Hm... I kind of feel bad..." He thought out loud. "The kid seemed innocent enough. Wouldn't hurt to help her out a bit..."

"Sigh, damn it. I'm gonna have to help her don't I?" He asked himself as he arose from the ground."

"My mind won't stop bothering me unless I do something." Ban looked at the royal city one more time and decided to make things right...

"~Man~ Sure wish the Captain was here for this. He'd help the girl in a heartbeat." He thought out loud while imagining how Meliodas would attempt to grope the elf's breasts.

[X[X[X]

The elf quietly searched for her thief in the slums. So far the spirits haven't failed her so perhaps she could speak to them one more time.

The cat spirit yawned due to exhaustion. "Sorry Lia, I'll be leaving you now."

"It's okay, Puck. Rest well." The elf held an emerald crystal allowing Puck to dissipate into specs of light and retreated into the crystal.

With nobody left to help her, she resorted to using an old trick.

Just as memorized, she summoned many spirits taking on the form of specs of lights engulfing the vicinity. Patiently, she conversed with the spirits to gain an understanding of where the thief went.

A spirit gave a low whisper into her ears. _"Fox Sin..."_

The elf's eyes widened as the spirits suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye.

The elf looked left and right and saw nobody in the vicinity. What does the Fox Sin have to do with her?

Silently, she decided to continue her search for the thief. At least the location of the thief was briefly mentioned by one of the peasants not too long ago.

Live strong, was what he said.

'One day, I'll raise these people out of poverty...' She thought to herself.

"!" There she saw it. The loothouse just as described by the peasant. Although there was a very loud ruckus ongoing in the wooden structure.

She calmly approached the front door and knocked gently.

Suddenly a startled voice on the other side of the door spoke.

"Don't open the door! She'll kill us!"

"?" The elf didn't understand why such an odd statement could be said with absolute certainty. The elf then took it upon herself to open the door without permission and speak her mind.

She opened the door to see an oddly dressed teenager. She focused her sights on him and placed her hands on her hips. "Now why would I do that?" She asked.

The teenager's eyes gleamed brightly as if he had been waiting to see her for a long time. She didn't recognize him so this was a strange scenario.

[X[X[X]

Ban had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Perhaps the spirits are speaking to him.

Nah, that can't be it. But anyway, he'll be to blame if anything bad happened to that elf. Most of why her property was stolen were because he bumped into her. He'll be damned if she's found dead.

He had the feeling that was most likely to happen if he did nothing to help.

But there's this problem. Where's he supposed to look?

Ban found himself in the slums because it happened to be one of the first places he checked. He should have at least put more thought into this search.

Ban scratched his head then decided to take a seat. "~Well~ shit! Now, why would some fancy looking elf be in a dump like this?" He asked himself. "Well, the thief was dressed in rags so I guess my search in the slums was justified."

"Hm?" Ban looked on to the distance and found there to be a fleeing child running towards him.

"!" Ban noticed the thief! And she's running toward his vicinity? Heck, looks like lady fortune spared some luck for Ban today.

"Sir!" She cried out to him. "There's this crazy lady that needs to be stopped! She'll kill everybody if we don't call a knight!"

"~Oh?~" Ban became interested. "Show me."

"What?" The kid looked at Ban curiously. "We need to find a knight quickly!"

"~Relax~ kid." Said Ban as he stood up. "I was a former knight."

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Definitely. Now show me the crazy lady."

[X[X[X]


End file.
